


rain check

by fraybanes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraybanes/pseuds/fraybanes
Summary: Izzy and Maia's plans are derailed by the rain.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon





	rain check

**Author's Note:**

> for the sapphic ficathon week 2 prompt "flowers"
> 
> I've never written Maiabelle before, but this was fun so I might do it more often. let me know what you think!

“Shit.”

Izzy hadn’t meant to swear out loud, but, well, the situation demanded it.

She ducked under an awning above a store window as quickly as she could to hide from the rain. The damage to her hair had already been done, but at least she could keep her dress and jacket mostly dry. Until she had to step back out, that is. The store she was standing in front of was closed, so it wasn’t like they could have the picnic in there.

She took out her phone to check on her date in case she’d gotten caught in the rain too, but just as she did, someone called her name and she glanced back up.

And  _ wow _ .

Izzy had known Dr. Maia Roberts was a beautiful woman — that was why she’d asked her out, after all. But the last time they had seen each other, Maia had been wearing a simple t-shirt with the marine mammal rehabilitation center’s logo and a nametag on it, surrounded by eighth graders (Izzy’s own class, actually), and talking solemnly about the dangers of water pollution. Currently, she was wearing a low-cut red dress and sparkling necklace under a beige coat with her hair done up in braids and buns, and was bounding up towards Izzy under the pouring rain. In one hand, she held a picnic basket nearly identical to the one Izzy held herself. In the other, she held a bouquet.

“I am so sorry!” Izzy said in greeting. “I didn’t realize it was going to rain today.”

“Neither did I,” Maia confessed. “And I left my umbrella in my car, which I would have driven here, but I thought the distance was short enough to walk.” She sighed, then smiled, as if suddenly remembering the flowers she was holding out towards Izzy. “Uh, these are for you, by the way. Sorry about the…water damage.”

Izzy took the bouquet from her. They were pink and smelled heavenly. Izzy took in a deep breath. The rain droplets on the petals stuck to her nose, but she didn’t mind. “They’re gorgeous,” she said, returning Maia's grin. “Thank you so much.”

They stood safe from the rain for a minute, hoping it would end soon, but the rain did not stop and the clouds did not part.

“It’s fine, right?” Maia said nervously after a minute. “We’ll just forego the picnic.”

Izzy glanced down at the picnic basket she was holding. Dammit, she’d worked hard on those sandwiches and had been eager for Maia to try them.

“Yeah, of course,” she said. “I’m sure we can find a nice restaurant to eat at instead. If you’re willing to brave the storm, that is.”

Maia nodded, then an idea seemed to dawn on her. She pressed one index finger to her lips in thought, which was unfairly attractive of her, then pointed it at Izzy and winked.

“I have a better idea…”

Maia’s apartment was lovely. From the moment she opened the door and Izzy walked in, they were greeted by cacti and piles of hardcover books and the smell of cinnamon everywhere. If it was messy or cluttered, it didn’t look it — everything was arranged in such aesthetically-pleasing arrangements that nothing looked out of place.

“Nice place,” Izzy noted as they took off their shoes and jackets.

“Thanks,” Maia said, and gestured to the middle of the living room, next to a small gas fireplace. “We can set up here. The carpet’s pretty comfortable, but we can take down some throw pillows too. And I’ll get us some blankets and turn on the fire.”

They lay out the picnic blanket and placed their baskets (Izzy’s, full of sandwiches and Maia’s, filled to the brim with frosted cupcakes) and the flowers in the middle and draped throws over their shoulders. Then, while Izzy grabbed some throw pillows off the couch and armchair, Maia stepped into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

As Maia poured the wine, Izzy drew her legs close, scooted closer to the fire, and listened to the rain outside. Maybe she should thank that rain — this felt more intimate than a picnic in the park would have. She was not just  _ with  _ Maia. She was in Maia’s  _ own space _ . She was wearing Maia’s throw around her shoulders and drinking Maia’s wine. Everything in this place told her something about Maia, who she already knew to be smart and funny and sweet. And adventurous, if her giving her number to a teacher on a field trip without hesitation was any indication. Now, there was a world of Maia to discover and appreciate and be a part of, and Izzy couldn’t wait to get started.

“This isn’t so bad,” Izzy murmured as Maia handed her her wine. “Not bad at all, actually. I just wish you hadn’t seen me with this mess of hair.”

Maia smiled at her. “You’re beautiful.”

Izzy was used to being called beautiful. Still, she couldn’t help but blush a little at that. Add to the list: Maia was  _ disarming _ .

“So are you,” Izzy said. “And so is this indoor picnic.”

Maia shrugged, but seemed to appreciate the compliment.

“I’m glad we did this,” Izzy said. “Even with the poor planning, in terms of weather, I’m still glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too,” Maia said, her smile almost too big and bright for her face now.

They clinked their glasses together in a silent toast to a future of happy coincidences.

**Author's Note:**

> and then Maia ate one of those sandwiches and realized there's gonna be a lot of takeout in that future
> 
> also fun fact originally I was gonna write the "meet-cute" that's mentioned in this story, but went with this instead. this fact adds nothing to the story, just thought i'd share. anyways, hope you liked this! kudos & feedback appreciated <3


End file.
